


Better Together

by squishylee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d likes to watch Murdoc sleep, Abuse, All phases, Angst, Blood, Drinking, Fluff, Gay, Lyric fic, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Substance Abuse, lava lamp - Freeform, sex?? Maybe, sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishylee/pseuds/squishylee
Summary: Lyric one shot. I take requests. "When I wake up, you look so pretty, sleeping next to me."





	1. Chapter 1

“When I wake up, you look so pretty, sleeping next to me.”

Murdoc’s mouth was open wide, drool pooling on the pillow next to him, snoring. Loud, and overwhelming and sweet. 2d had been awake for the past hour and a half, it was maybe, maybe? Midnight, yes. Not late, at least for them. But he had only been staring at Murdoc sleeping for a while now, and it was surprisingly entertaining. To be fair, he didn't know whether it was because he could stare at Murdoc without Murdoc punching him or he's just drawn to the movement of the body while in a state of subconscious?

He's not sure, but his mind isn't racing at it usually is. Well, at least he's trying not to make it so. His hands are pinned under his thighs, as it has been since he woke up in the bed, and when all he wanted was to brush the few strands of hair that are sticking to Murdoc’s forehead. 

He's afraid of waking him up. 

So, instead he'd rather sit and stare at the sleeping band mate. With his hands falling asleep and waking up like thousands of needles pricking up and over and up and over and up and over and up and over and up and over and up-

Okay, maybe his mind is racing just a little bit. But he can't slow it down. Every time Murdoc breathes in, and out, and in and out and in and out, his warm breathe on his face and slow. Murdoc’s eyes keep fluttering every now and then, the deep shadows on his face only getting deeper as he turns away from the lamp. It was the only thing on, a pretty pink lava lamp that 2d has burned his hands on more than he can't count. Noodle gave it to him for Christmas last year, and for some reason he can't quite sleep without it on. 

Murdoc thinks it's dumb. Why did he have to sleep with a night light? He's a grown man. 

2d is also a scared man. 

Fuck, his hands hurt. He felt like squirming, and usually he does. But Murdoc hasn't slept in days. One of those fever weeks, where he stays up writing and messing around in the studio. Constant noise, music, and times where even Noodle couldn't even stand to be in there for more than 10 minutes. 

Murdoc ignored everyone today, and chose to reside there. Except, for just a few hours ago, while 2d was already going to sleep, Murdoc opened the door quietly and walked in. He grumbled sheepishly, some sort of apology for the way he's been acting. 2d only softly smiled and patted the space of bed next to him. And now, he's here. Watching Murdoc sleep. 

Surprisingly, this isn't a strange feeling. 

2d’s hands couldn't take it anymore, and flew out from underneath him, and there his shaky fingers went, to tussle with Murdoc’s greasy black locks. They were softer than usual. Clean. 2d smiled, so Murdoc had been taking care of himself. Simple. 

Murdoc’s eyes fluttered open. Widening a bit before settling on 2d, who in surprise settled his hands back between the small space between them. Murdoc’s mouth opened slowly, as if to say something and then closed. He closed his eyes again, and then opened it. A simple, drawn out movement. As if he was wondering if he was dreaming. 2d smiled a bit wider, the gap between his teeth feeling cold. 

Murdoc chortled, in his sleep like state. “Close your mouth, idjit, you're going to catch a fly.” He croaked, it sounded cracked and hoarse and 2d’s hands rushed back to his face. Wiping the dribble on his chin. Murdoc flushed, eyes now fully wide.

“You're a loud sleeper.” 2d whispered, careful not to smile too wide. 

Murdoc scoffed, and wrapped his arms around 2d, pulling him closer. “You're a loud waker.” 

2d giggled, arms happily wrapping around Murdoc’s frame. “That doesn't make any sense.” 

“Don't wake me up next time.” Murdoc muttered, and then buried his head into the small space between them. 2d wondered why he didn't fix Murdoc’s hair sooner. 

He closed his eyes, and listened to the even breathing of Murdoc. Up and down, one and two, in and out. Up and down. One and two. In and out. 

Up and down. One and two. 

In and out.


	2. Putting the Dog to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said I can't prove to you, you're not gonna die alone. But trust me to take you home, to clean up the blood all over your paws.”

He was spitting out blood. Coughing. Choking. Murdoc couldn't tell where it ended and began. Everytime he wiped away spit from his face his hands came back red and he stopped being surprised. His other hand was keeping balance on the side of Russel’s old, beat up, red, truck. Satan. The red was making him sick. He spit again. He's always hated the taste of blood. Sadly, no one really cared about what he hated or not.

2d was standing next to him, and while Murdoc was leaning against the truck, he was looking anywhere except at 2d. There was blood on 2d’s trainers. White trainers. Look. Another thing he messed up. He's always going to mess up. He messed up now. He messed up. He messed up. He groaned and felt the tears spike up behind his eyelids. Why is he crying now? 

He leaned in further into himself and then 2d put a warm fucking hand on his back. As if to keep him from concaving onto the asphalt. A fucking stupid: I'm here. 

Murdoc immediately jumped up and pushed 2d away, hands swinging lazily and legs wobbling under the weight of a drunk and bloody man. “Why the fuck are you here? The fuck, dents!” He sobbed, and wiped blood yet again from his face. He felt the tears spill out, overwhelmingly. 

2d sighed, and there you could see under the fluorescent street light, the exhaustion of the past 16 years. 

Murdoc realized that one day, 2d will leave him. 

He can't keep just, pushing 2d around. Following him to bars. Pushing away anyone that touches him. Like some drunk, jealous, abusive boyfriend. Scratch boyfriend. 2d gave him that chance a long time ago. As if he took it. Murdoc can't take anything that means a future. His legs gave out. And he felt pathetic. He was drunk and pathetic. He was drunk, and pathetic, and bloody because 2d beat the shit out of him just a few minutes ago.  
He was drunk, pathetic, and bloody and sitting on the asphalt crying because he is and always will be alone. 

He didn't deserve anyone. 

Murdoc didn't care anymore. 

He brought his knees up to his chin, there he let the blood and spit drip from his lips, head pulsating. 

2d was quiet as he walked closer to him. Murdoc knew he was watching to see if he would jump again at human contact. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want to be here. He doesn't know. 

Instead, 2d sat next to him on the hard asphalt. His bloody trainers scraped against it, and there was a long black scratch mark on the side. It scratched off the blood. Murdoc wanted to laugh. Is that better or worse? 

“Let's go home.” 2d said, and out of the corner of Murdoc’s eyes he saw the way 2d’s hands were bloody as well. He didn't know if it was his or 2d’s. “We can. We can wash our hands. I'll drive.”

“You don't know how to drive.” Murdoc replied, and continued to stare at 2d’s ruined trainers. 

“No, but I know how to take you home.” 2d said, and then got up once again. He extended his red hand out, and Murdoc looked up at him. He was crying too. 

Murdoc grabbed it and let 2d pull him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um?? @nygmmobblepot_prince Who gave you the right? I know I didn't do this beautiful song justice. But! It was the first time I've ever heard it and it was amazing?? I might do another fic completely based on it. Thanks so much! Sorry it wasn't anything like anything you imagined. Angst is scary, lol.


	3. Close to heaven, Breaking Benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm coming home, release my love."

He had been on the road for days. Murdoc knew the old ‘run away from problems’ bit wasn’t going to work this time, shamefully, though, he did it anyways. He doesn’t quite know where he is at the moment. Manchester? Hopefully he can make it out of Britain and out of the continent and maybe out of Stuart’s life. 

That was the point right?

His hands grip tighter on the steering wheel. The damn car is going to run out of gas soon. He might be out of money after that. Fuck, will his phone stop ringing? Fine, fine, fine. He’ll answer, they’ve been calling for days. Maybe he can finally tell them to fuck off. (Like he hasn’t before.) He pulls into the side of the empty, single road. And the phone is still fucking ringing. He picks it up in anger, and answers. “What the fuck do you want?”

“For you to come home.” 2d answers, voice small but loud enough for Murdoc to get goosebumps. He hadn’t heard 2d’s voice in days. 

Slowly, he rests his head on the steering wheel, not ending the call. All he can hear is Stuart’s breathing slow, and soft. “Why?” He dares to ask. “Why would you want me to come home!”

“I said it before you left. I said it and that’s why you left. Come back, come back.” 2d replies, it wasn’t harsh but a demand nonetheless. “You can’t leave us, this is your band, come back.”

Murdoc growls, face heating up. “I didn’t-I didn’t leave because you,” Love me. “I left because I don’t know how to answer that. I don’t know how to help you, or reciprocate I’m a god damned empty bottle that you keep drinking out of and Stuart. I’m no good for you. I’m not good for anyone.”

“I don’t care.” Stuart fiercely says. Murdoc’s nails are digging into his palm, and his eyes are shut tight. “You’re being so stupid right now, come back home.”

It really wasn’t the words of the year. It wasn’t dripping with the feelings that Murdoc doesn’t know how to deal with. It wasn’t dripping with anything except for pure want. And as much as he wanted to continue driving away from him, his shoulders were tired, and he hadn’t slept either. He didn’t want to do to anything except to go home.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Murdoc says solemnly and let the phone drop from his ear. 

“I love you.” He hears 2d say, loud and clear.  
He ends the phone call and runs a hand through his greasy hair. Then he turns his car on, and drives to the nearest gas station. He’s going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah, it has been directly two months since i last posted anything and someone left a comment last night that sparked something. SO here I am, back in business, and slowly dying. Don't think I haven't been busy, I've been wokring on aus and helping my friend @finethecouchiscooltoo over here and I have to say his work his amazing. You should go check it out! And, without further or do please leave a song fic request in the comments! Thank you!


	4. You by Pretty Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't feel me like I feel you. I can't steal you like you stole me."

There he was again. Watching him, waiting by him, and drinking by him. It’s a pure shame really, the absurdness of the fact that 2d is in a pub full of beautiful women, with his best mate at his side and all he can think about is fucking Murdoc. 

That is, is it fucking, Murdoc or fucking Murdoc? He doesn’t quite know but the tequila Murdoc ordered for both of them is starting to taste stale on his tongue and the dim light of the pub is making his eyes hurt. The current, or past? Object of his affection is surrounded by women, as usual, just a seat down next to him. A girl made 2d move once they realized he wasn’t interested, and she moved her hands onto the green whore bag next to him. (Oops, he didn’t mean that, did he? No, he’s just…)

Jealous. 

Murdoc just laughed that throaty laugh of his. Rough and callous. 2d is trying his hardest to focus on his sweaty neck, it’s too dark too really notice where he’s staring anyways. 

“Hey, 2-dents! What are you sitting all alone over there for?” Murdoc asks, taking full notice of 2d’s weird staring. Murdoc’s voice has an edge of sweet to it, and 2d is reminded of those Mexican candies he tried a while ago that he got from a fan. 

He leans back, fully aware of the jealous eyes of the girls who are no longer getting Murdoc’s attention. “I’m, I’m just drinking here Muds. I think I might be getting a’bit sick tho, can we leave soon?” He weens up, staring Murdoc in the eyes for a silent plea. He would rather be back home and force Murdoc to watch zombie movies with him. He’d rather be back home and alone with Murdoc. Just him. Just them.

Murdoc rolls his eyes and pushes himself off of the seat, the girls pulling away with a pout. “You’re so damn lame. Alright, maybe, in fifteen more minutes yea?” He smiles a bit, and 2d is once again reminded of those candies. He finally shakes off the girls. “Sod off, yea? I have someone who needs my attention now.”

2d only gets more nauseous as Murdoc sits next to him, closer than before and finally he can see all the beads of sweat dripping off of his neck. “You, didn’t really have to do that. I just wanted to see if we can go home earlier you know? But I know you wanted a lay tonight anf I’m sorry I messed it up I just wanted to leave soon and-”

“Shut up, dullard.” Murdoc says, and takes a sip of his own tequila that never left his hand. “You talk too much, but lemme just finish this, yea?” 

2d nods solemnly. 

Murdoc smirks and leans into 2d to where his nose is touching his cheek and his lips almost to his ear and oh my god 2d don’t move don’t move don’t move-

“It’s just between you n’ me, but none of those girls were remotely fuckable to me anyways.” He whispers, and 2d shivers. Is it the low rumble of his voice, or the choice of words? He didn’t know but his hand clenched tighter on his glass. 

“Why’d you let them hang around you anyways?” 2d asks as Murdoc pulls away.

He shrugs and finishes his drink (finally). “I dunno, maybe it’s because I like seeing you jealous.”

“I don’t know what you m-mean.” 2d quickly replies, hands immediately shaking. Did Murdoc know? Fuck, what is he going to do? Does he deny it?

Murdoc laughs again, as big and throaty as before and runs his hand through 2d’s ruffled hair. “Best mates get jealous sometimes, kid. Get over it yea? Just cause you see me everyday doesn’t mean I’m yours.”

2d pursed his lips, less shaky than before. He didn’t know. He didn’t know. Good. “Can we go now?”

He gets up from the uncomfortable stool, and waves for Murdoc to come. He grunts and gets up too. “What movie are we going to watch this time?”

2d smiles, slowly, as they walk out of the so terribly lit pub. This is what he wanted. “I don’t know yet, which one do you want to see?”

Murdoc clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “None.” He replies.

“Yea, I heard that was a great movie!” 2d laughs, suddenly more giddy than he was before. The fresh air outside makes his head feel lighter. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sick?” Murdoc growls.

2d laughs out loud again, the aftertaste of tequila tasting just as sweet as the taste Murdoc leaves in his mouth. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shucks that was a good song!! Thanks for the rec, but I had a certain image when i heard this lyric and when i wrote it it just kind of super swayed in a fluff ball then this lowkey angst of unrequireted love :'-) but it's all good! I hope you enjoyed it either way.


	5. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s 2d as a stripper. 
> 
> Here’s me making up for months of missing this. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! 
> 
> For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert

2d has been a stripper for the past 6 months, he isn't new at the job. The experience his past boyfriends had given him more than he needed, not that he'd like to dabble on that part of his life (it's rather unsettling) but it led him here now. In a stripper bar, named Halo’s, getting ready for a show. 

He was one of the few male strippers here, and because of that he gets a lot of attention here, but he doesn't know why of that particularly. He just does what he's told, spins as he's asked, and dips as they like it. It's not hard work, but they praise him in their weird way anyways. He sighed and pulled up his shorts, laughing at his friends who clapped his back on the way out. He had a private party, a bachelorette one for his friend Noodle, who he’s known since childhood. It may seem strange that shes (and him too) perfectly fine with with him strip dancing in front of their own group of friends. But Noodle didn’t invite those particular group of people, she’s with her soon to be wife’s close friends. A rather, strange party to be switched but 2d found it cute. So now he’s going out there, and mentally preparing himself to dance, and albeit lip sync (only for this occasion though), in front of them.

“D! You’re out in 5!” The manager screamed into the dressing room, and he straightens his back, shaking out his hands. 

“Okay!” He yelled back and shook his hair about, smiling rather devilishly into the big vanity lit mirror in front of him. He fixed the cuffs on his hands, and silently prayed for the night. He’s an entertainer, of course. A good one at that. He clicked his white, heeled leather boots on the floor and bounced. 

And he walked out, into the bright lights, red and blue and pink, one staging in front of him. White and blazing, he was in the spotlight now. He waved, scanning the small crowd of people there for the private party until he saw Noodle, waving wildly, and probably dead drunk. He laughed angelically, and then walked up to the front of the stage, the light following him. Then, the music started.

2d’s eyes followed the crowd, finding anyone to sing too and there he was. A rather gangly looking man, with black hair that screamed untouched in years. He looked rather bored, but amused at the fact that 2d is the one dancing and not any other of the beautiful women that came through earlier. It’s okay, he usually gets those looks. And now, as always, he changes them. 

Staring straight into the stranger's eyes, he lip synced first verse so angelic he might as well been in heaven. He continued on, picking up the pace a bit, and walked back so he was leaning on the pole.

“Let’s go, it's my show. Baby do what I say, don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display.”

He twisted his hip just so ever to the right, rolling it sensually and then sinking to the floor. “I told ya, I’m a hold you don't until you're amazed. Give it to ya’ til’ you're screaming my name.” With a wicked smile, he licked his lips and he swear he saw the stranger's eyes widen behind those black ragged bangs. That's exactly the reaction he wanted, and with a quick wink to Noodle who was cheering drunkenly in the front, he poured himself into the pre chorus. 

“No escaping once I start, once I’m in I own your heart.” He twirled around the pole. “There's no way you’ll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over.” 

The stranger sat up a bit straighter in his seat, and that's when 2d really felt like a seducer. He was born to do this, and he was born to make men moan his name. 

The man smiled widely as 2d twirled once more. 

He decided he liked that smile. And if it's during or after the performance is over, he decided that he was going to make that stranger moan his name. 

No matter what. 

He slowly dipped his head back and blew a kiss before easing himself down onto his knees, getting closer to the edge of the stage to where the man sat eagerly. The smile he so enjoyed felt daringly only his. The teeth looked sharp, and he felt himself stumble on the words he was trying to say when the man licked his lips. The song paused for a second and then he couldn’t help himself, from crawling towards him, the cold plastic of the floor seeming to burn on his legs.

There’s a no touching policy, which 2d uses more often than not because most men and women can’t help themselves. But here he was, breaking it by laying down and splitting in front of the man, grabbing the hand that was gripping tightly on the edge and kissing it slowly.

The man smiled even wider the second 2d’s lips touched them, and his hands were rough and manicured. The music got louder, and by breaking the distance from them, the man leaped up and pushed himself against the stage, yelling something at 2d.

“The name is Murdoc.” The man growled and 2d could smell the whiskey as he slumped his body back down into the chair.

2d laughed, he never asked for a name. But he enjoyed this one, and he got back up, jumping, feeling his feet burn as he delved back into the chorus once more. “Oh do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do?” He went around the pole once more, seeing Noodle and her fiance smiling wide. “Cause it’s about to get rough for you. I’m here for your entertainment.”

He gave one more look towards Murdoc and felt himself blush, he looked, different. He looked, like the lights in the bar could burn everyone but him. He gave one last twirl, and squatted down as the song ended, Noodle was screaming her head off. 

He silently thanked them and walked off the stage, the lights got dimmer and the music got louder as his show ended. Going backstage, he didn’t dare to look at Murdoc once more. He was off after this. After this he would join Noodle’s party and possibly see this Murdoc. 

He took his cuffs off, the soft layer of sweat on his bare chest dripping. He kept feeling Murdoc’s lips right next to him. His heart lurched. Hopefully,  
Noodle doesn’t mind him playing tonight. He got dressed and went out to the bar, seeing his friends out on the stage in replacement of him. Murdoc was nowhere to be found. 

Now that wasn’t fair. 

Noodle came up to him and hugged him. “God, you’re sweaty!” She exclaimed, and tugged at his blue hair. “But strangely you still smell good.” She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more.

“You’ve been having fun?” 2d asked and hugged her back. They walked arm in arm towards her soon-to-be wife’s friends, and she nodded her head vigorously.

“You know I am!” She giggles and the friends around her cheered. “Should I introduce you?” She pulled him closer to people who he smiled and shook hands with. He really did try to pay attention to the people who was meeting, but every time he looked someone in the eyes he couldn’t help looking everywhere else for the estranged Murdoc.

There were many girls, most of them older women and they all laughed and giggled when 2d ran a hand through his hair or gave a toothy smirk. 

“I really liked your performance!” One said breathlessly, it almost made 2d snort. He couldn’t remember her name, though she just introduced herself seconds ago-

A guy with black stringy hair and a leather jacket just went up to the bar. Is that Murdoc? 

“Oh! Yea, of course, thank you!” 2d said, trying his best to give all of his attention to the lady who seemed rather attracted to him. 

“Do you think you can do, a..” she paused and not her lip, and the other girls looked on eagerly, “Private session?” 

2d snorted finally. “Of course I do! I’m pretty popular around here.”

Noodle pulled him in closer. “As much as I’m down for my best friend to get money, none of y’all are allowed to touch him! Capeesh?” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “C’mon Noodle, you’re not marrying this guy.” 

The leather jacket, stringy haired, guy who could be (please let it be) Murdoc, just walked away from the bar, and closer to the exit. 

God! He has to do something right? 

“Hey Noodle, I gotta do something okay? I’ll be right back.” 2d assures her, and she leaned further against him, nodding furiously. 

“Okay! Don’t be out too late or far, text me, you’re still my ride remember?” She replied, and though her words were perfect, her head seem to lull with the alcohol going through her system. 

“Yes, I remember,” 2d agreed, and got up quickly. “I’ll be back soon, take care of her please!” He begged to the girls at the table who just laughed along, and waved a sultry goodbye. 

He would have definitely scored tonight if he wasn’t already distracted. 

With one look towards Noodle’s face who was laughing along to a joke, he went off to find ‘Murdoc’, who, as it seemed, was leaving the building. He sort of ran, sort of skipped over there, and as the door closed behind Murdoc he jumped out of it to the sidewalk. The air was warm, and the streetlights were orange and there the man stopped. 

And turned around. 

And there was Murdoc. 

“Oh! So you didn’t already forget me.” He said and clicked his tongue. “I liked your performance.”

He was possibly even more handsome, in his dirty, mangled state, in the streetlights than in the colored ones inside. He felt his heart leap and for a second it was hard to find the right words to use. 2d, confidence, confidence- 

“M-most people do!” He stuttered, and stuck his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. 

Murdoc looked him up and down, and strolled right up to him. “Good to know I’m most people.” 

2d felt himself blush. “Well, I normally don’t chase after them.”

“Oh?”

“Or get their name.”

Murdoc chuckled, a much different, more collected man than the one inside. “I don’t think I got yours either.” He moved a strand of blue hair from 2d’s face, and 2d felt himself want to shake. 

“Stuart. Er, 2d.” He found himself saying. “Call me 2d.” 

“Alright.” Murdoc agreed and then took out his phone, rather, much closer to 2d than he was before. “I’ll write that in as a contact, can you fill the rest out for me?” 

2d felt himself gape, and quickly closed it. He grabbed the phone and shakily typed in his number. He thought he’d be more collected for this. Whatever happened to making him moan? 

Jeez, he can barely walk around this guy let alone make him moan. 

Murdoc tipped his head towards 2d, and stuck the phone in his back pocket, without bothering to check the number. “Thank you, I saw you were at a party, so I guess I’ll be seeing you later then?” 

“Yes. Later.” 2d agreed, suddenly frozen in front of him. This is what being struck by a smooth criminal feels like huh. Thanks Michael. 

But then there was Murdoc, hands on his bony hips and a pretty mouth by his ear once more. “Maybe next time, I can see your performance again. Just me and you, eh?” He whispered, raspy and 2d felt himself gulp. 

He nodded, smiling wide. 

“Then I’ll be off, having things to do tonight.” Murdoc said and pulled away, hands off of 2d’s hips like they were never on them, and continued walking down the street. “Have a good night, 2d.” He called out. 

It took 3 seconds before he realized that Murdoc said good night. He felt like scrambling after him.  
“You! You too!” He exclaimed back, and shyly waved. 

He didn’t think he’d become so weak around a guy like that, but here he was. And after watching Murdoc’s frame get smaller and smaller, he finally resigned himself to go back inside and into the bachelorette party once more. 

When he opened the door, he felt a buzz in his back pocket. He took his phone out and saw a single message from an unknown number. 

‘It’s Murdoc, text me for your entertainment.’

He almost laughed out loud. Guess he was going to score someway or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @SpacePaint104  
> Hi ho I know u expected smut but I am a small bug fiesty Virgo (virgin) who cannot write smut for her life but I swear I can tryyy maybeeee 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Also  
> Please forgive me for being silent for so long! Also leave suggestions a 2doc writer is THIRSTY!


	6. Hammer Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t regret you, I just don’t get you.”

“Kiss me again, please.”

2d plead, his black eyes burning into Murdoc. He had cornered him, shoved him into a closet the second that practice was over. Murdoc didn’t expect this, though he should have. But he made a mistake he shouldn’t have, and now here he is, shoved into an instrument closet by 2d.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you yesterday.” Murdoc grumbled, and ran a hand through his hair. “I was just playing with you, dents.” He offered and gave a roll of his eyes, lying through his teeth. 

“I don’t believe that.” 2d replied quickly and bit his lip. The closet was dark, save for the small light hanging between them, it kept swaying back and forth. Murdoc didn’t want to look at him, so he looked anywhere else. He had too, because it was a pure mistake. 

God he felt like a dumbass. 

Wasn’t he though? 

“Believe whatever you want, dents” Murdoc snorted, “I was using you.” 

2d’s breath hitched, “You were?”

He believed him. 2d sounded like he believed him. Murdoc laughed, knowing he still had that power over him, he almost got drunk on it. Smiling wide, he leaned in towards 2d, making his small frame hit a couple of shelves. “Promise.” He growled. 

2d licked his lips again, and though it was small, Murdoc swore he heard a whimper. 

“Well.” 2d settled and slowly brought his hands up to Murdoc’s shirt collar. He grabbed the edges of it, and pulled him impossibly closer, and suddenly Murdoc’s hands were on the wall behind them. “Can you use me again?” He asked.

Murdoc wasn’t using 2d in the first place. Though he’s used him for many things, he didn’t want to kiss 2d for some sick pleasure. He wanted to kiss 2d because he could. Like he did yesterday, but regretted the second he pulled away and saw 2d’s flustered and shocked face. Obviously he decked it, and ran off. What then, thefuck does he mean? Use him? 

What the fuck. 

Murdoc you fucked up again.

“I think you’re rather a little, mixed in the head right now.” Murdoc offered with a sly nod of his head. “2d, you realize what you’re asking me right?”

2d nodded his head solemnly and Murdoc saw his lips tremble a bit. 

“Just please do it.” 2d begged.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, but felt his heart lunge watching him beg like that. He seemed desperate. Much different than the usual annoying fuck face he is. “What, you haven’t gotten off yet? I’ll take you to a bar tonight if you want me too! Hell! I’ll pick up whatever chick you’d like and she’ll be your-”

“I don’t get you!” 2d suddenly exclaimed, interrupting him with his hot breath that made Murdoc flush and his ears burn. “You kiss me one second, the next you’re literally offering any solution to not do it again! Why did you do that! If you don’t want to kiss me! Tell me!”

Murdoc hit the wall next to him. 2d flinched and was suddenly silent. 

“Listen here, dents.” Murdoc started with a grimaced, looked at 2d, and leaned in close. “If you interrupt me again, I swear to Satan’s dick I will cut yours off-”

But then there was 2d, closing the gap between them, grabbing at Murdoc’s neck with rough hands. It was hard, and not at all the soft kiss Murdoc planted on him the day before. This was pure, and he felt that, and he let himself go into it. 2d kissed him like he needed it, and even though he kissed back, Murdoc could feel the need even if 2d was no longer begging for it. 

Murdoc’s tongue slipped and ran it over 2d teeth, and he felt the man shiver beneath him. Fuck not kissing him. Why didn’t he kiss him like this before? He felt 2d’s body weaken against him and suddenly Murdoc was more than happy to lift him up against the wall, legs on either sides of his hips, and hands on both of 2d’s knees. 2d let his arms grip around Murdoc’s neck tighter, kissing him harder. 

So much for trying, Murdoc mentally took note. 

But this felt good. 

And he wanted it. 

2d pulled away and slumped his head into Murdoc’s shoulders, breathing hard and heavy. Murdoc leant his against the wall, 2d’s brushing his cheek ever so softly he felt like tugging it off. Neither of them moved, and when 2d’s breathing evened, he spoke solemnly. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, Muds?” 2d mumbled into his shoulder. 

Murdoc just slowly banged his head on the shelf that 2d was pinned against. “I don’t regret it.” He grumbled. 

“Then let’s do that again.” 2d giggled and then there it was, the softest kiss on Murdoc’s neck. 

Satan, he really did make a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m having fun! Here’s the song request HammerHead, by shoe. Also kissing is nice isn’t it?


	7. Afraid By The Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I wake up, I’m afraid, somebody else might take my place.”

It was quiet this morning. 

2d was checking to make sure no one else was in the house. That’s for sure, if they’re asleep then it’s be okay. He doesn’t know what time it is, it was still dark outside, but he was trying his hardest to hear all snoring in the almost empty home. The bed he laid in was full of breadcrumbs, and suddenly he was more uncomfortable than he was last night. He wanted to see Murdoc. 

Murdoc was always less grumpy in the mornings, an understatement at best and complexity ironic compared to Noodle. If you woke Noodle up, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a day. That’s part of the reason why he has to make sure. 

Of course, that, and how last week he stupidly waltzed into Murdoc’s room looking for someone to sleep next too and finding Murdoc being rode like a horse with a cowboy. He made up of that what he would, and lucky 2d, he was able to escape without Murdoc noticing and beating him to a pulp. 

Now he’s here, hoping that he didn’t hear anything unusual. His heart was beating fast, it’s not the first time he’s walked in on Murdoc like that, but since that last week he’s felt like it was stupid to think he could have the mornings to himself. He wants to go though, and everything was telling him to. Everything being his fucked up head and the way his feet ached. 

He picked his head up and strained himself once more to hear anything unusual. 

There was nothing. 

It was a confirmation of sorts and suddenly he got up, the boxers sagged on his hips but he walked barefoot anyways to Murdoc’s room. It was quiet, and the hallways creaked and he stepped on a lego on his way over there. But it was worth it, it always was. 

He got to the door and leaned his ear into the door, listening for any sound of external or unorthodox noises. Nothing once more. Except for loud snoring. He smiled softly to himself, he was good for now on. He opened the door slowly and peeled his head inside. The room, barren as always was cold and there was a sleeping form on the mattress without a bed frame. 2d recognized it as Murdoc and closer the door behind him, albeit a bit louder than he opened it. 

The form twitched and he saw a green, manicured hand ride up from the blankets. “About time you came in, Dents.” Murdoc grumbled and waved his hand to beckon him over. 

2d froze and nodded solemnly, knowing that Murdoc wasn’t looking at him anyways. He scrambled to get into the bed, and slipped himself under the heavy blankets next to Murdoc. Murdoc was almost naked and he kept himself from snorting, he was being decent. It was already much better laying there than anywhere else, warm and next to body heat. There was no lights in the room, but 2d could tell where the hair on Murdoc’s head began and ended. He snuggled closer to Murdoc’s back, and closed his eyes. 

This is what he missed.

Murdoc turned a bit onto his back and sighed heavily. “You weren’t here all week.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t want to interrup’ you again.” 2d replied, and made Murdoc’s shoulder become a better pillow than the mattress beneath him. He felt Murdoc make a movement of shoving him off, but it was small, a half effort of not caring too much to let it go. 

“Smart.” Murdoc snorted. “You’re learning.” 

“Mhm.” 2d replied, and felt his body start to relax. Murdoc moved his arm so instead of his shoulder being 2d’s pillow, it was his arm. He felt it wrap around his shoulder and pull him closer, and 2d hated that he missed this a whole week. “I was afraid that someone would be in my place.” He muttered into his shoulder. 

Murdoc laughed quietly, and 2d knew that Noodle’s rest was more important than anything to him. Murdoc cared, sometimes, and that was proof enough. “You’re a fucking idiot, Dents-” He started. 

“I know.” 2d interrupted. 

“But no one can take your place.” Murdoc finished and then pulled 2d closer to him, and turned so he could place his hands on 2d’s bareback. “You’re my song bird. You’re my best mate.”

2d nodded, and shut his eyes closed tighter. Some part of him wanted more. He shouldn’t ask for it. He was okay with this. This was more than enough. He was just afraid that someone would be there when he should’ve been next to the man. He’s always been next to him. Murdoc knows that it’s him by his side. No matter what he does to 2d. 2d knows where he’s supposed to stand. A fucking broad can’t change that fact. They’re nothing, really-

“Go to sleep, Dents.” Murdoc commanded, as if he could hear the thoughts running through the lanky boy’s head. 2d could smell the greasy hair Murdoc wore proudly and he smiled. This is what he knew. This is what he’s always wanted.

“Okay.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Please enjoy this! Also sorry for all the writing errors, I crank this out on my phone in class! But I hope you like it. My favorite thing to write about is sleeping and napping between the two and fuckkkk like?? God you know they rely so much on eachtoher and damn idk !! 
> 
> But anyways! I’m sorry if it’s not up to standard but please leave criticism or anything in the comments! I love hearing what y’all think and I greatly appreciate it!


	8. No Good With Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t have a song lyric, just a request, but I did do it while thinking of Jack Johnson’s song, No Good With Faces.

He’d been home for about a week. A solid week. Suffice to say he enjoyed being back at home, where his room was cold and his studio was his. He was happy to have everything back. Murdoc knew he should be grateful, but when is he ever? Everything should’ve been normal, with a welcome home hug at least from 2d.

But it’s been a week. 

Why is Ace still here? 

On that note, why is 2d all over him? 

The fucking twat is a carbon copy of him but worse. No one could be Murdoc, no one could copy the utter glorious mess that he is. Murdoc is a god, of course. Which means that his worshipers should bow down to him, a.k.a his little Stuart Pot. But the holes for eyes numbskull didn’t care when he walked through the door. 

In fact, Ace and 2d were watching a movie on the couch when he came home. The second his boots clacked on the ground, 2d flinched, and turned slowly. Murdoc was quick to watch him, smiling wide, he was used to hugs and affection from his little twat, and he expected it now. All he got from the guy was a small smile and a “You’re back.” That irked him. He was ready to open his arms and twirl 2d but that’s all he fucking got? He was gonna strangle him but then there was Ace. 

Ace, the lovely bloke he is, just tipped his head towards him. 

Now that pissed him off. He’s talked multiple times with the sorry excuse of a replacement, he was nothing short of annoying. He was well acquainted with Ace, so of course he didn’t start anything though, he’s more respectable now. But because of the fucktard Murdoc: Internet Explorer version, 2d obviously didn’t like him the same way. Murdoc was quick to jump on things, so he grumbled some fucked ‘glad to be back’ and went up to his god forsaken room. 

Of course, over this past week, he’s only left the room when Ace wasn’t there. 

He had a plan, a rather dumb one, but a plan nonetheless. 2d seemed fine without him apparently. Whatever it was, Murdoc was more than happy to ignore the bloke because he obviously wasn’t appreciated around here any longer. Noodle was still kind, Russ a dick as always but he didn’t expect 2d to give up his stupid affection into some lowlife who bullied little girls for a living. 

Guess 2d has a type. 

He was in his room now anyways, listening to the choked laughter 2d liked to spill when he was with Ace through the walls. It was not the same laugh he’d get from the guy, but that’s what he’s been trying to convince himself. He’s known him for 10 years. 20? Who knew! Murdoc surely didn’t, but he knows well enough 2d should only be used for his entertainment. He should also be the only one to make 2d laugh that way. Fuck Ace, for even thinking of making 2d laugh. Fuck Ace for even thinking he’s a suitable replacement. 

Fuck Ace for thinking he should be around here anyways. Murdoc is back. Hurry the hell up and get your legs out the door. 

He felt like a brat. When he was in prison he ruled the place, but he also knew how to get to where he needed to be. He made a friends as well. People who enjoyed his music. People who didn’t. Murdoc knows how to get what he wants, and he was gladly given everything except freedom to see his band mates whenever he wanted until he came home. 

He heard the noise down stairs silence and the front door close. Ace should be gone then. Murdoc spring up and walked downstairs, his body buzzing, ready to slowly bring 2d back to him. 

His plan was going to be You’re Going To Miss Me When I’m Gone M1, a formula perfect for leaving and seeing how 2d deals without him. Unfortunately, though he had no say in the framing, (still up for debate) Ace was the result of the plan he had unknowingly put into action. Now, as Murdoc thinks of it logically, it was charm the hell out of 2d and put him in his place. Next to his sided obedient and annoying. That’s where 2d should be. Not with the twat. 

2d was on the couch, taking up one half of it so he could rest his body in the strangest folding chair position Murdoc has ever seen. His gangly legs were hooked up to his chin, and the movie 2d was playing wasn’t a movie at all, just some dumb TLC channel bullshit he got because he enjoys reality tv. What a fucking loser. He dismissed the pathetic aspect of 2d and focused on what really mattered. Getting 2d to be his again. Priorities, Murdoc, priorities. 

2d caught eyes with the old man and smiled softly, the tooth gap in his front row of teeth showing proudly. “Hey, Murdoc, Ace jus’ left.” He said and then sat up. “Wanna finish this show with me?” 

“If you’re watching that 600 lb life shit then, no.” Murdoc snorted and went to sit down next to the man anyways. 

2d frowned and sat up straighter, so suddenly his body was next to Murdoc’s. Maybe Murdoc didn’t have to do anything crazy, he’s been just talking to him. It’s a shame he even had to do anything to get his pet back. 2d is supposed to be forever his, Satan forbid he leaves. He then thought of Ace’s sly smile and suddenly felt his stomach churn and his lungs sink in. He dismissed it, the thing he’s been feeling for too long (a week should be enough of that torture) and went to grab the remote from his singer’s hands. 2d pushed his claws away and lifted it up high, using his extra long limb powers, and Murdoc considered just jabbing him extremely hard in the armpit. He let it go and slightly pushed the man anyways. 

“You always make me change the channel!” 2d whined and solemnly started flipping for something else to watch. 

Murdoc rolled his eyes. “I didn’t make you do anything. I simply just said I wouldn’t sit down with you if you were watching that dumb American shit.”

“Well, that’s not fair.” 2d replied. “You just sat down anyways.” 

Murdoc readied himself to move. “And I’ll leave if you don’t change it.” 

“Whatever.” 2d groaned but changed the channel to a knock off Ghost Adventures show. Adequate, like the stuff they used to watch when it was just them two. “Happy?” 

“Very.” Murdoc said and 2d slumped back into the couch, defeated but comfortable anyways. Murdoc watched the show for a few minutes, not really paying attention to the muffled white static they called demon voices. Demons looked and sounded nothing like that, Murdoc concluded. If anything they’re green, with stupidly long noses.   
(He was not biased or anything.) Back to the point, now, as 2d was slipping back into couch potato mode, he could ask what the fuck is up with him. 

2d was soundly watching the show, black eyes droned onto the screen and Murdoc could see the reflection into them. He breathed in, and hit 2d’s sock clad left foot harshly.

“What was that for!?” 2d exclaimed and sat up again straighter, legs pulled as far away from the green man as possible. 

Murdoc shrugged and then smiled widely. “I dunno, but dents, I have a question. What’s up with you and Ace?” He eyed the man, who was already metaphorically patching himself up. 

2d rubbed his foot solemnly. “What about me and Ace? Why you always gotta hit me?” He mumbled and Murdoc noticed that the socks he were wearing had small pink hearts on them. Cute. 

“Cause I can?” Murdoc said and hit the bloke again, but this time less harshly and on his shoulder. 2d didn’t say anything this time, just brought one hand to rub his shoulder too. 

“But what about me and Ace?” 2d asked again and Murdoc knew he caught his attention. 

“You and the, er, guy. You’re not shagging, aren’t you?”He didn’t want to ask it, but part of his chest was going to explode if he didn’t, he’d forever live without knowing if his best man is or is not fucking his replacement. 

2d froze and Murdoc felt his breath hitch. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it- 

“No!” 2d exclaimed and erupted into a fit of laughter. The kind Murdoc liked, and hearing it made the knot in his stomach finally explode. The question had been sitting there for a while, but watching 2d basically turning red from choking on his own spit with so much joy erased anything he had in his mind. He nodded approvingly and clapped 2d twice on his back, hard as the kid died down from his laugh attack. He chuckled a bit and 2d coughed once more for good measure.

“Better?” Murdoc asked, careful to hide the relief in his voice. 

2d nodded and sat back up, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. “That was a funny joke, Muds.” He said and smiled wide again. “What gave you that idea? Did I do something?”

“Well, er, no-”

2d’s eyes grew wide. “Did Ace say something?! Did he say anything about me? Is there a rumor going around?”

Murdoc quickly put his hand on 2d’s mouth and shushed him loudly. “Of course not, dullard, I was just wondering.” He pulled it away and 2d nodded. “You were acting all fucking gross, haven’t even hung out with me recently.” 

2d nodded again and chuckled. “You missed me?”

“I missed you not following Ace’s ass around, yes.” Murdoc replied and flicked 2d’s head. “Don’t get it twisted, I’m just used to our time being occupied by some new sex rondevu.” 

“Oh.” 2d said and flicked Murdoc’s leg back. “Makes sense. I’ve just been with Ace a lot because he’s leaving soon now that you’re back. And I wanted to give you space. In case, yanno, prison wasn’t fun.” 

Murdoc rolled his eyes. “Well it was fun, thanks for asking.”

2d guffawed. “I wanted to ask but I’ve only seen you like 3 times this week!” 

“That’s because Ace has made this his new shit spot.” Murdoc said. “Marking his own territory, this is MY home, you know!”

“Is that why you haven’t come downstairs?” 2d asked. “Because of Ace?”

Murdoc froze and felt his stomach dip. It was such an easy sentence to say, but he shouldn’t have said it. No one knew that. “No. Fuck no. You think I’m affected by that jerk?” He offered and crossed his arms, the tv was still playing the dumbass Ghost Adventures. 

2d sighed and got up, all legs and annoyance. “Muds, don’t jealous.” 

Murdoc avoided eye contact. “I’m not jealous.” 

“Sure you aren’t.” 2d said and then went to turn off the tv. The room was silent then, and Murdoc felt like an idiot for even bringing it up. “You know, even though he helped us out when you were gone. He’s wasn’t our new bassist. He was just a new friend.”

Murdoc kept his eyes trained on the floor, the dirty crumb filled floor. “Don’t lie to me, dents. I’ll give you another one.” 

“I’m serious!” 2d said and then sat himself back on the couch. This time his head on Murdoc’s lap. “You’re our only bassist, for real. Don’t be jealous. He’s temporary.”

Murdoc sat up straighter and let his hands run through 2d’s blue hair. It was soft and thin, and he liked watched it shine between his fingers. “He better be.” He uttered, and knew 2d had once again charmed him into a small submission, caught weak by no contact. 

2d smiled wide. “I don’t lie to you.” 

Murdoc brought his other hand and shoved a finger between the gap in the man’s teeth. The nail scraped against his tongue and he laughed loudly while 2d’s eyes widened. “Quit smiling like that, it’s an open window.” He said and pulled his finger out, and 2d immediately closed his mouth. 

“This is why I don’t hang out with you.” 2d said and shoved his face into Murdoc’s stomach.

“Liar, you just want to shag my replacement.” Murdoc bit back, but with less venom. He was satisfied. 2d was still his. 

“Stop with the shagging!” 2d cried and that was that, back to normal.

It really did take one solid week, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAA wow uh, this was cute and fun and not angsty in anyway what’s so ever! I rlly need to work on that. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I take requests I wanna make it one of those huge ass one shot fics? Because I do those, as those are the easiest. But, yea, they're fun and comment your favorite lyric or au and I'll make a oneshot out of it! Please, go crazy, I'm perfectly fine with writing smut. Though, anything except for 2nu or Nudoc. (Sorry !!)


End file.
